


Libres !

by AngelicaR2



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types, 白雪姫の伝説 | Shirayuki-hime no Densetsu | The Legend of Snow White (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Drabble, Episode 52, Episode Related, F/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Snow White Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [La légende de Blanche-Neige Ep52] : Drabble sur les retrouvailles entre Mylarka et Speck. Mylarka/Speck.





	Libres !

Tout était fini.

 

La reine, le démon, était vaincue et anéantie, et eux, ils étaient réunis.

 

La fée et le génie du miroir.

 

Enfin, après toutes ces années, leur cauchemar, leur enfer était terminé.

 

Leur combat n'avait plus lieu d'être, ils avaient vaincu les ténèbres, le mal, et l'horreur.

 

Ils étaient _en_ _paix_.

 

Ils n'étaient pas réellement sortis de leur prison respective, elle, une épée, et lui, le miroir.

 

C'est vrai.

 

Ils étaient ailleurs désormais, dans un chandelier, et on aurait pu croire que rien n'avait changé, qu'ils étaient sortis d'une prison pour retomber ensuite dans une autre.

 

C'était faux.

 

Aucun d'eux n'avait idée de ce qu'il s'était passé vers la fin, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

 

Ils étaient ailleurs en ce moment, dans un lieu étrange, et ça changeait _tant_ , _tant_ de choses.

 

Ils étaient _ensemble_ , et _ça_ , ça comptait plus que tout le reste.

 

Ils eurent tout deux une pensée émue pour la princesse, qui les avaient aidés à s'en sortir, elle qui désormais allait enfin pouvoir être heureuse, maintenant que sa belle-mère était redevenue elle-même, et que son père était à nouveau là.

 

Maintenant, oui, tout allait bien, tout irait bien.

 

Ils étaient _libres_.


End file.
